Sianida (Hunhan Fanfiction Oneshoot)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: Kadang, alasan kau ingin membunuh seseorang bukan karena kau membencinya. Oneshoot. HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. DLDR.


Warning!

Hunhan Fanfiction, Sehun & Luhan as main cast

BL, yaoi, rated T

Don't like, don't read

Happy reading~~

 **.**

 **Sianida**

 **.**

Hari itu hujan turun deras membasahi seluruh kota Incheon yang mulai gelap. Di persimpangan jalan, dua orang pemuda remaja sedang berdebat tanpa menghiraukan sekujur tubuh mereka yang basah kuyup. Dua orang pemuda remaja itu bernama Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kau pasti bisa meninggalkan semuanya," ucap Luhan dengan air mata yang telah bersatu dengan air hujan. Sehun tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya dapat menatap Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah. Tangannya pun bergerak menggenggam tangan Luhan. Tapi Luhan menepisnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu?" tanya Luhan, mencoba tetap tegar menatap Sehun.

"Kau..." sulit bagi Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang mengandung keraguan padanya. Padahal hingga detik ini tak ada keraguan sedikitpun bagi Sehun tentang cintanya pada Luhan. Tetapi pertanyaan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa tidak semua yang dia rasakan adalah benar.

"Lihat, kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan'? Aku sudah menduga kau memang tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja hubungan kita sampai di sini." Luhan beranjak pergi. Tetapi Sehun segera menahannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu. Kau segalanya bagiku. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku." Sehun masih memeluk Luhan. Air matanya menetes deras. Ia tak pernah bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Luhan. Sementara Luhan mulai tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sehun erat.

...

...

...

Sehun menuruti permintaan Luhan untuk meninggalkan tempat tinggal, orang tua, dan dua orang kakaknya untuk hidup bersama Luhan di ibu kota. Di sana, Sehun dan Luhan tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang dibeli Luhan dari hasil kerjanya selama menjadi model di Incheon.

Sehun dan Luhan berkuliah di sebuah perguruan tinggi swasta jurusan ekonomi. Di samping kuliah, mereka pun mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan. Luhan bekerja sebagai model majalah remaja. Selain itu, ia juga karyawan magang di sebuah perusahaan layanan tour & travel pada akhir pekan. Sementara Sehun bekerja sebagai fotografer di sebuah studio foto.

Saat libur atau tak ada kerjaan, Sehun dan Luhan sering jalan-jalan di Mall untuk shopping atau nonton film. Saat berbelanja, mereka suka membeli barang-barang yang sama walau berbeda warna. Ukuran tubuh mereka memang tak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja Sehun lebih tinggi dan kurus dari Luhan yang mempunyai ukuran tubuh yang proporsional. Oleh karena itu, mereka suka membeli baju yang sama untuk dipakai.

Seperti hari ini, Sehun dan Luhan mengelilingi Myeongdong untuk membeli baju, tas, dan sepatu. Luhan lebih selektif dalam memilih, sementara Sehun hanya menyetujui pilihan Luhan yang dianggapnya cocok.

"Coba lihat, Hun, ini lucu ya?" Luhan menunjuk kaos lengan pendek berwarna peach dan sepasang sepatu sneaker dengan warna senada. Sehun mengangguk setuju. Luhan pun segera memasukkan baju dan sepatu itu ke dalam tas belanjaannya. Tak lupa ia memilihkan untuk Sehun juga dengan warna yang berbeda yaitu hitam, kesukaan Sehun. Setelah mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian, empat tas, dan empat pasang sepatu, Luhan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Sehun mengikut dari belakang. "Luhan, aku ke belakang dulu ya." Ucap Sehun. "Oh, iya. Kutunggu di parkiran ya." Jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju toilet.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari toilet. Lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Sehun!" suara seseorang memanggilnya. Sehun berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis di hadapannya. "Kau Sehun kan?" tanya gadis itu. Sehun tak bergeming, ia tetap menatap gadis itu seksama. Wajah yang sangat dikenalinya. Gadis itu bernama Irene, teman masa kecilnya dulu, sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"Sejak kapan kau di Seoul?" tanya Irene setelah memastikan orang yang diajaknya bicara itu adalah Sehun.

"Baru beberapa bulan." Jawab Sehun dengan nada yang ia usahakan serileks mungkin.

Kening Irene mengerut, "Kau sudah di Seoul beberapa bulan tapi belum pernah hubungiku? Kenapa Sehun?" tanya Irene.

Sehun menatap gadis yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu. "Aku hanya tak mau mengganggumu. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar s..suamimu?" tanya Sehun.

"Suami? Suami apaan? Nikah saja belum. Hehe." Irene tertawa renyah.

Giliran kening Sehun yang mengerut, "Bukannya bulan Januari lalu kau menikah? Undangannya masih ada di rumahku."

"Ya, memang. Tapi tidak jadi. Mempelai laki-lakinya kabur. Hahah." Irene tertawa lagi. Tetapi Sehun bisa merasakan kejanggalan dari tawa Irene. Ada seberkas kesedihan di sana.

"Maaf, Irene. Aku tidak bermaksud," Sehun menunduk.

Irene tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Oya, kapan-kapan kita jalan yuk. Berapa nomormu sekarang? Habis yang lama selalu aku hubungi tapi tidak pernah aktif. " tanya Irene.

Sehun tersadar, ya, dia memang sudah mengganti nomor hp-nya sejak bulan Januari lalu. Sehun pun merogoh hp-nya dari tas saku celana jeansnya lalu menghubungi nomor Irene. Handphone Irene berdering menunjukkan dua belas nomor tak dikenal.

...

...

...

Luhan mengemudikan mobil sedan merahnya menelusuri jalan raya. Lagu James Morrison mengalun pelan dari mp3 playernya.

"Kenapa, Hun?" tanya Luhan melihat Sehun yang diam sejak tadi. Sehun menoleh sebentar, menggeleng pelan, dan tersenyum, "Sebentar malam kau mau makan apa, Lu?"

"Spagetti saja," seru Luhan. Sehun kembali tertegun. Dulu dia juga sering memasak spagetti untuk Irene.

"Bagaimana kalau soup tofu?" usul Sehun. Luhan terdiam sejenak. Baru kali ini ia merasa Sehun tidak menurutinya. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk. Mungkin Sehun sedang tidak mood membuat spagetti, pikirnya.

...

...

...

Sehun mencoba tidur, tapi ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya masih berputar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Di sampingnya, Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Sehun mengubah posisi tidurnya, menyamping, menghadap Luhan. Sehun pun memandangi wajah pemuda yang seperti malaikat itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh.

11 bulan yang lalu...

Sehun tertegun memandangi sebuah undangan dengan nama Park Irene tercetak di dalamnya. Tak pernah ia membayangkan seseorang yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu akan melangkah ke pelaminan bersama seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Semua harapan yang telah ia bangun selama belasan tahun itu sirna seketika. Sejak dulu Sehun percaya bahwa Irene adalah orang yang telah ditakdirkan bersamanya, ditakdirkan untuk menjadi miliknya. Ia pun mulai memupuk cinta yang telah bersemi di hatinya hanya untuk Irene. Namun, undangan yang diterimanya pada sore hari itu menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan semua harapan dan cintanya tanpa sempat ia ungkapkan. Ia merasa ingin mati detik itu juga.

Hari demi hari yang Sehun lalui bagai menghitung detik demi detik menuju neraka. Penderitaan yang begitu menyiksa dirasakannya karena tak bisa melepaskan Irene begitu saja. Ia masih sering mengkhayalkan Irene kembali ke sisinya. Hal itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri bersama obat-obatan yang menjadi penawar sakit hatinya.

Tak lama Luhan muncul dalam kehidupan Sehun. Seperti malaikat, Luhan membantu Sehun melewati masa-masa kelam dalam hidupnya. Luhanlah yang mendampingi Sehun dalam rehabilitasi dari obat-obatan itu. Hal itu membuat Sehun sangat bergantung pada Luhan.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan sambil membelai rambut Luhan lembut. "Trima kasih, Luhan," ucap Sehun pelan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

...

...

...

Awalnya Irene tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang saat ini duduk di depannya adalah Sehun. Memang penampilan Sehun sangat berbeda dari yang ia temui sebelumnya. Sehun mengenakan kaos oblong dengan jaket kulit dan celana jeans ketat yang membentuk tubuhnya. Sepatu boot berwarna hitam pun melengkapi penampilan Sehun yang bernuansa gotik itu. Berbagai aksesoris antik kian mendukung penampilannya malam itu. Irene sempat tercengang melihatnya.

"Kau pasti heran melihat dandananku, kan?" tanya Sehun.

Irene menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku hanya kagum melihat perubahan penampilanmu. Oya, filmnya baru dimulai sejam lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau mau pesan apa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, tatapannya tertuju pada Irene. "Aku menemuimu bukan untuk nonton atau makan bersamamu," Ia menghela nafas berat, "Kau tahu, Irene. Waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama, dan selama itu, banyak hal yang telah terjadi..." Sehun menatap Irene. Irene hanya terdiam mendengarkan Sehun, menunggu hingga pemuda itu selesai bicara.

"Saat ini aku sudah bersama seseorang. Menemuimu seperti ini, walaupun hanya sekadar nonton dan makan, membuatku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku." Ucap Sehun sambil beranjak pergi.

Irene mengerti maksudnya, tapi entah mengapa tangannya bergerak menahan Sehun untuk tidak pergi. Sehun terkejut melihat Irene yang menarik tangannya tiba-tiba, "Benarkah itu yang kau inginkan? Benarkah hal itu yang dikatakan hatimu?" tanya Irene sambil menatap Sehun dalam. Sehun tak dapat menjawab, mulutnya terkunci rapat.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya sejak awal. Aku sayang padamu, Hun. Selama ini, aku coba berbagai cara untuk menghubungimu, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di mana atau nomor hpmu berapa. Aku hanya mau kau tahu kalau aku menyayangimu, Hun. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun tercengang mendengar pengakuan Irene. Seketika hatinya terasa seperti tersambar petir. Bibirnya terbuka dengan kaku, "Sudah terlambat Irene. Aku bukan Sehun yang dulu lagi. Perasaanku... perasaanku sudah berubah, Irene. Maafkan aku..." Sehun berbalik melangkah pergi. Tapi Irene menahannya. Irene berhambur ke tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Sehun," ucap Irene tegas lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, bibirnya pun mencium bibir Sehun lembut. Sehun terdiam. Pikirannya memaksa untuk menolak. Namun perasaannya membuatnya mengalah. Ia hanya membiarkan ciuman Irene di bibirnya.

...

...

...

Luhan tertegun mengamati benda bundar yang terpajang di dinding. Jarum di dalamnya serasa bergerak sangat lambat bagi Luhan.

"Sehun, kau di mana?" Luhan mulai gelisah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tapi Sehun tak juga pulang. Tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini. Biasanya Sehun yang lebih dulu pulang dan menunggu Luhan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, saat Luhan pulang, ia tak melihat Sehun di rumah. Hal itu membuatnya cemas. Apalagi di luar hujar turun sangat deras.

Kriek.

Pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka. Segera Luhan berlari ke arah pintu. Seketika perasaan Luhan menjadi lega karena mengetahui orang itu adalah Sehun.

"Astaga, Sehun. Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Aku sangat khawatir tahu..." Luhan sedikit mengomel namun ia segera mengambil handuk untuk menyeka tubuh Sehun yang basah karena hujan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanaskan air dulu. Terus kau mandi, sana" ucap Luhan. Sehun menuruti perkataan Luhan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan rambut setengah basah. Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang membuat cokelat panas di dapur. Sehun pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Luhan sedikit terkejut mengetahui Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Namun ia hanya tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan," suara Sehun bergetar. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik menatap Sehun. Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. Luhan tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu. Luhan pun mengajak Sehun duduk di sofa sambil menyuguhkan secangkir cokelat panas.

"Minum, Hun," ujar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengangkat cangkir di hadapannya dan menyeruputnya pelan. Setelah Sehun merasa hangat, barulah Luhan berbicara. "Ada apa, Hun?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Luhan pun mendekatkan duduknya dengan Sehun, lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. "Cerita aja, Hun. Aku siap mendengarnya," Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar lalu menunduk, "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Luhan."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Sehun," ucap Luhan.

"Luhan, aku.. aku.. bertemu Irene," ucap Sehun terbata-bata. Luhan melepaskan genggamannya. Ia tahu nama itu. Sehun pernah cerita padanya. Namun, saat ini nama itu kembali muncul setelah sekian lama membuat perasaannya tidak karuan. Luhan pikir Sehun sudah melupakannya. Ternyata tidak. Nama itu kembali muncul dengan situasi yang berbeda. Situasi yang sangat ditakuti Luhan.

"Lalu?" Luhan mencoba bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin. Ia menatap Sehun dalam, menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku...aku tidak mengerti, Luhan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku...perasaanku..."

"Hentikan!" Luhan berdiri, "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" Luhan menghela nafas berat, "Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah. Aku akan tidur di kamar depan," ujar Luhan lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar di dekat pintu masuk. Sehun hanya terdiam, melihat punggung Luhan menjauh.

...

...

...

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah bangun. Setelah mandi, berpakaian, dan berdandan yang rapi, ia segera menyiapkan sarapan. Ia memasak semua makanan kesukaan Sehun mulai dari ayam goreng, kimbab, dan sup ayam.

"Makan, Hun," kata Luhan begitu melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Nanti saja, Lu. Aku ada kuliah pagi, takut telat." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan berlari menghadang Sehun lalu mengunci pintu.

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan heran, "Tapi Luhan, aku harus kuliah,"

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kalau kau melangkah melewati pintu ini... aku tahu kau tidak akan kembali. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi..." Air mata Luhan mengalir deras.

Sehun tertegun, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini.

"Aku mengerti, Lu. Aku tidak akan pergi," ucap Sehun sambil mengusap air mata Luhan dengan jari-jarinya. Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Makanlah, aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu," ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Luhan ke meja makan. Di sana, Sehun pun makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali bercerita pada Luhan. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

...

...

...

Sudah seminggu berlalu, namun Irene tak juga bertemu Sehun. Padahal ia sudah mencari Sehun di kampus maupun di studio. Tapi tak ada hasil. Handphone Sehun pun tak aktif. Irene takut Sehun menghilang lagi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sehun lagi. Tempat terakhir yang menjadi tujuannya adalah alamat yang diberikan rekan Sehun di studio foto, Central apartemen no. 520.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk manis di depan televisi menonton drama korea To The Beautiful You sambil menikmati popcorn dan soda.

"Hahaha... Go Jae Hee memang manis. Pantas saja Eun Kyul jatuh cinta padanya walaupun mereka sama-sama pria." Komentar Sehun. Luhan langsung melirik Sehun sinis, "Apa kau juga suka sama Goo Jae Hee?" tanya Luhan.

Mata Sehun membulat menyadari ucapannya, "Tentu saja tidak. Ah, sodanya habis, aku ke dapur dulu ." Kata Sehun seraya menghindari Luhan. Luhan merasa lucu sendiri, tak pernah ia berpikir akan menanyakan hal itu pada Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Luhan segera menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Luhan membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Luhan datar.

"Sehun, ada?" tanya Irene.

"Iya, ada, tapi kau siapa?" tanya Luhan mulai jengkel dengan perempuan di depannya itu.

"Siapa, Luhan?" tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan. Langkahnya terhenti setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang itu. "Irene..."

Luhan menoleh, memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. "Irene?"

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Irene?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa lagi kalau bukan mencarimu, Sehun. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang lagi? Aku mencarimu terus tahu.." ujar Irene.

Sehun terdiam, ia melirik Luhan. Luhan terlihat tidak senang setelah mengetahui orang itu adalah Irene.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain saja." Ucap Irene sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Tetapi Luhan menahannya.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Tiba-tiba muncul lalu membawa Sehun begitu saja?" tanya Luhan emosi. Irene heran melihat sikap pemuda itu.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Irene. "Kau tunggu di bawah saja. Sebentar aku akan turun menemuimu. Aku perlu bicara dengannya dulu." Ucap Sehun. Irene mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi kau berencana ikut dia? Ya sudah, pergi saja sana! Kenapa kau masih di sini?!" Luhan tak dapat menahan amarahnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Luhan. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku sudah janji padamu, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan semua padanya. Tolong kau mengerti, uhm?" Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan menuju lift.

Luhan hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sehun yang bergerak menjauh, "Aku memang pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi, Sehun. Tapi tak ku sangka rasanya akan sesakit ini..." air mata Luhan menetes deras tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

...

...

...

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Irene. Aku rasa sejak awal tidak seharusnya kita bertemu. Tidak seharusnya kita bersama lagi." Ujar Sehun saat ia dan Irene duduk di taman dekat apartemen.

Irene menatap Sehun tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu, Hun?"

"Kau tahu pemuda yang membuka pintu apartemen tadi, namanya Luhan. Dialah kekasihku saat ini." ucap Sehun.

Irene tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kau harus tahu, sejak menerima undangan pernikahanmu, hidupku hancur, Irene. Aku terjerumus dalam dunia gelap, obat-obatan, dan Luhanlah yang membantuku lepas dari semua itu. Saat ini, dialah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku." Jelas Sehun.

Irene tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu betapa keputusannya untuk menikah saat itu telah mengubah hidup Sehun. Perasaan bersalah yang amat besar menghujam batinnya.

"Aku harap kau mengerti, Irene. Walaupun aku mencintaimu, tapi Luhan adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Temukanlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu." Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Irene yang masih terdiam membisu.

...

...

...

Sehun berjalan memasuki pintu apartemen namun ia terkejut melihat beberapa kopernya sudah berjajar di dekat pintu.

"Pergilah, Sehun. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi." Kata Luhan dengan mata sembab.

Sehun tidak percaya mendengarnya, "Kenapa Lu? Kupikir kau tidak akan mengusirku seperti ini. Aku tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya, Luhan. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya kalau kaulah orang yang paling berharga bagiku." Ujar Sehun.

Air mata Luhan meleleh lagi, "Aku hanya tidak mau menghalangi kebahagiaanmu, Sehun. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita jika tetap bersamaku..."

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan. "Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa bahagia bersamanya. Bagaimana denganmu, Luhan? Apa kau yakin bisa bahagia tanpa aku?"

Luhan terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Luhan erat. "Aku ingin bersamamu, Luhan. Walaupun aku tidak bisa memastikan perasaan ini bisa bertahan selamanya, aku ingin bersamamu. Jadi, bisakah kita bertahan menjalani hubungan ini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu, Sehun. Aku..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu yakin Lu?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih menatap Luhan lekat. "Aku akan melakukan apapun."

Luhan balas menatapnya ragu, "Kalau begitu... bisakah... bisakah kau menyingkirkan dia? Aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan ini dengan perasaan was-was bahwa suatu hari dia akan kembali dan merebutmu dariku. Aku takut Sehun."

Sehun terdiam. Namun tangannya kembali menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan menyingkirkannya, seperti yang kau inginkan, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan akhirnya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Sehun pun memeluk Luhan lebih erat untuk meluapkan segala perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Tiga hari kemudian...

' _Wanita berusia 25 tahun, bernama Park Irene ditemukan tewas pagi tadi (18/09). Wanita itu dinyatakan keracunan senyawa sianida yang terkadung dalam segelas es kopi Vietnam yang ia minum saat menunggu seorang temannya di restoran Tavolo, Seoul.'_

Bip.

"Ayo, Lu. Kita akan ketinggalan pesawat jika kau terus menonton tv."

"Uhm." Luhan beranjak dari sofa ruang tangah, menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan di depannya sambil menarik dua buah koper dengan warna berbeda. Dua buah paspor dan tiket dengan tujuan Bali telah berada di genggamannya.

 _Terima kasih, Sehun..._

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

.

 ****END****

Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
